For Lack of Being Normal
by QLGingerBlade
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was not normal. Sasuke Uchiha had decided this for years. And he would for many more. WARNING: LANGUAGE, BLOOD, SLASH, DEATH IN LATER CHAPTERS. Main pairing will be SasuNaru. Naruto can see ghosts, and has an eidetic memory. POV changes consistently, but is mainly Team 7. SUPERNATURAL IN KONOHA, Strong!Dark Gray!Naruto
1. A Lack of Normality

**AN: This is an idea that came from nowhere. Pretty much a shot in the dark. I can continue it if people want, or if I want. I apologize for any spelling mistakes and such. Feel free to tell me if I made a spelling or grammar mistake in this story.**

**Rating: M to be safe.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, one sided, I guess, in a way? I don't know how to explain. One sided KibaNaru, ShikaNaru, NejiNaru, ItaNaru, SakuNaru, KonoNaru, GaaNaru, KakaNaru(None of them on Naruto's side. You've got yourself a shitload of suitors, kid.). Just read the damn thing already, fuck the warnings.**

**Warning: Severe words. Not for kiddies(who am I kidding fuck that rule). Blood, cutting, suicide, self-belittling, masturbation, lots of crying, some sex scenes, I guess... A lot of that will be happening in later chapters, if I do end up continuing this(I most likely will.).**

**NOTE: If you see this: **_.-._ **It means that there is a change in perspective, like to a new person, who may or may not be relevant to the story. Most of the time, it will be Sasuke.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

That was the conclusion Sasuke decided when he first laid eyes on the boy.

He was short. Very short. His blond hair looked more like a halo above his head and his eyes were wide, curious, and just a touch scared. It was amusing to see the child fidget before the class as the teacher introduced him.

He wore black.

He proved to be very odd.

Very.

He wasn't smart.

_Oh no_, he wasn't smart at _all_.

At least, as far as they knew.

It was almost as if he had no prior knowledge besides literacy and pranking.

The boy had a tendency to smile at thin air and incline his head in greeting at nothing in particular, and no one knew why.

He sidestepped something invisible sometimes, and no one knew why.

When he asked his mother if she knew about him she just smiled sadly.

"Go play with some of your friends, sweetie," she replied before looking back to the meal she was making.

Ramen.

When Sasuke returned, he could hear his mother sobbing.

He never brought up the odd boy again.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Sasuke knew this for sure now.

The boy would always hide from the other kids.

He knew why.

It was his fault anyways.

He couldn't help it though. The kid had only gotten one answer right on the test.

**Dobe. **

**Thunk.**

It stuck fast, like the sharply thrown shuriken in the log in front of him.

Uzumaki was hiding in the tree above, apparently napping.

A soft melody drifted down from the leaves.

A lullaby.

It lulled him to a calm state, before fading off.

Sasuke strained his ears to hear the haunting voice.

Instead he heard soft whispers.

"Oh no, that's terrible!"..."I'll get you some flowers, ok?"..."Don't cry milady, it'll be alright."..."Maybe I can talk to him?"..."He goes to school with me."..."Alright!"

The dobe was talking to himself.

How odd.

How very very odd.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

"You should apologize to her."

Taro Yamada looked up at the small little blonde.

"What?"

"I know you blame yourself for Mei's death." Oh this kid was getting it.

"What would you know?" He countered. The boy didn't blink before saying,

"I can speak to ghosts."

A large silence settled over the two.

The beast against the beauty.

What was he saying? Naruto was just as much a beast.

At least, according to the villagers.

The rookie of the year watched from his corner.

"You're joking me," Yamada snickered. The other laughed along with him.

The boy's face darkened.

"They tell me things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You didn't say that she was right about the Yondaime being called the Yellow Flash and not the White flash."

"..."

"You bought flowers. Lilacs, her favorite, and hyacinths, because they mean you're sorry. You were going to bring them to her after school."

"..."

"She died before you could."

"..."

"She wants me to tell you that you don't need to say sorry, but she appreciates the gesture."

"... Shut the fuck up kid."

"I'm serious. Don't bash yourself up."

"I said shut the FUCK UP, kid."

"Sorry."

"... You little demon."

"Sorry."

__.-.__

_He's pretty when he's sorry_, Sasuke decided.

"You lied."

"I didn't."

"You did!"

The fist connected with the cheek.

Blue eyes opened in shock at the pain.

_He's pretty when he's hurt,_ Sasuke decided.

Naruto looked back at the kid in fear. His shoulders trembled.

"Sorry."

Taro Yamada stormed out of the classroom.

His sobs drafted through the open window.

Sasuke always passed the cemetery on his way home.

The was a new, small grave.

Labeled _Suzuki Mei_.

Some wilted roses sat in front. A wreath of daisies as well.

There was a new addition to them though.

A large bouquet.

The lilacs and hyacinths laid on the ground, and the petals gently wavered in the wind.

In the distance, a girl giggled.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Of course not, Sasuke said to himself.

He claims he can see ghosts, of all things.

_Not see them_, Imagination Naruto corrects._ I can feel them. Touch them. Smell them. Listen to them. Talk to them. They can hold me, and sing to me._

_They are the wind, apparently._

_They are everything._

_They are everywhere, yet nowhere._

_They are a mystery._

Sasuke grimaced.

His brother abandoned him.

Again.

_Another time, little brother. I'm busy today._

He walked around town.

The sound of a deep voice, booming with laughter followed by a fit of (cute) giggles could be heard at the park.

He looked at the swings, to see Naruto.

And Itachi.

Together.

Playing.

Together.

Having fun.

Together.

Spending time.

Together.

Why.

_Why._

**_WHY._**

He went home in shock.

His brother came home later, his mood definitely happier than before he left.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

"Your mother has something to say to you."

"No she doesn't."

"She does."

"She's dead, you insensitive piece of shit."

"Her ghost is still here."

"You're making that up."

"I'm not."

"Fuck off, weirdo."

"... She was going to say she was proud of you for keeping your ground. She was going to wish you luck on reviving the clan."

"Shut up."

"She's disappointed in you."

"**Shut up.**"

He heard a small whimper.

He hadn't noticed his hand move.

He hadn't noticed it curl itself into a tight fist.

He hadn't noticed until it collided with the bridge of Uzumaki's nose.

The boy's eyes filled with rage.

"I'm trying to help you, you asshole."

"Go away." He tried his best to ignore the stream of blood dripping from the (adorable) button nose.

"You aren't that special. We are the same. No parents. I could help you."

His chest tightened.

"I guess not," the blonde said, after receiving no response.

He curled and uncurled his fingers.

"Don't bother me at school, and I won't bother you."

He heard the door in the classroom close, and the sound echoed off the empty walls.

He cried.

Naruto hated him.

He cried again.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

He was always shorter than the other boys, and even most of the girls.

He always wore a black shirt.

He was kissed by the sun, from all the training one could witness him doing in the forests.

His eyes an icy blue, the pupils almost slits.

Sasuke loved his eyes.

So much.

The day he walked in with an orange jacket, the teasing got worse.

He broke his promise.

_I'm sorry Naruto. I don't know why I didn't think first._

"Hey dobe," Sasuke sneered at Uzumaki. "What's that hideous orange piece of shit hanging off your shoulder?"

Oh he was an_ idiot_.

He mentally jumped off a cliff.

The class laughed.

"At least I dont need twenty bottles of hair gel per day to style my hair in the morning."

The class laughed.

_The fucker._

He looked into those blue, blue eyes.

He looked into those blue, blue eyes, and he saw anger and betrayal.

"You broke it."

It was barely a whisper,

but he knew what it meant.

"I thought you gave a shit about your pride?"

Sasuke grimaced at the sharp glare.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Heads turned.

"You monster! I can't believe it! You told me that you were going to marry Ino or Sakura, and the others were going to be your mistresses. And now you're telling me that you're going to marry one at a time, have a child, then kill them and marry another? What about the love?! You told me at the _one wedding you would have_ you would have _twelve tier cake_ and _the bride would have a six foot veil_ and it would be _public for all to see_. And now you're saying you are just gonna go around murdering your innocent wives? How cruel! I can't believe you! I don't think I can trust you anymore."

The girls gasped.

"Sasuke, how could you!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I'll kill you before you can kill me!"

_NARUTO! God damn it how could he stay angry at Naruto!_

_Naruto, who was __**smirking**__ at his agony._

He knew he deserved it.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Sasuke could just imagine the boy underneath him, his breath hitching as Sasuke nipped at his neck, leaving behind a mark big enough for the Nara boy to notice.

His competition was annoying.

Naruto had been asked out once by a boy, Fuuin Kei.

**(AN:Fuuin is an OC. He is going to be rather relevant later on. For quick reference, his height is taller than Naruto's. He has a minty teal color hair and his eyes are a light brown. His hair is longer in the front, with bangs similarly styled to how Sasuke's bangs look in Shippuden, but the back is plain like Suigetsu's. He wears a black wifebeater under a light grey hodded jacket, baggy black pants, bandages over his calfs, and then black standard shinobi sandals. His holster is on his left thigh.)**

The blonde straight out said no.

When asked why he replied with a sharp,

"I'm only eight. I'm gonna wait a bit longer till I think about love."

This broke the hearts of his secret admirers.

However the weight was pulled off slightly when he said,

"That doesn't mean I won't love boys. I am indifferent about gender and looks."

Sasuke would have whooped in joy had Fuuin not suddenly bear-hugged Naruto.

The two walked off.

"I hear you can talk to ghosts!"

"You're the first one to care."

"Well I was wondering if you had seen the ghost of my grandmother?"

"I can look."

"Do you want to go eat?"

"Sure."

Fuuin and Naruto walked together and you could swear their shadows contorted to kiss.

A deep jealousy burned deep into the boy who watched from a tree above.

Naruto glared his way before tapping Fuuin on the shoulder and saying, "Tag, you're it!" and running off.

The boy laughed before casting a dirty smirk Sasuke's way and mouthing, "_He's mine now._" He ran after Naruto, giggling in a happy delight.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Sasuke strutted down the normal route he took home.

That is, he went by the cemetery, to watch Naruto paying his respects.

_He's pretty when he's peaceful,_ Sasuke decided.

Naruto was bending down at a new grave labeled _Kei Fuuin_ in large sweeping letters.

A single rose was placed there, most likely from Naruto.

Said boy was silently sobbing, and turned to look at his shadow.

That's when Sasuke noticed it.

The shadow didn't fit Naruto.

It was too tall, the hair was different, and it didn't match Naruto's movements.

I looked more like an older version of-_Wait a tick_

**IT LOOKED LIKE AN OLDER VERSION OF **_**FUUIN!**_

Sasuke realized he was staring, and Naruto turned to look at him coldly. The shadow flipped him off.

The dark-haired child ran home, worried for Naruto.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

After Fuuin died, he

never

_ever_

**smiled.** _  
_

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

No one leaves school for a month and then suddenly pops up again.

When he did return though, he had grown taller, leaner, and more powerful. He was still rather short though, compared to the other students.

_He's getting powerful_, Sasuke decided.

_Much too powerful_.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

"Hey dobe."

"What."

The boy had gotten rid of his 'kill me' orange jacket, as it was dubbed by the student body.

He wore a long sleeve gray jacket over a black shirt and black pants, tucked into boots.

It was unknown what was underneath.

The boy had grown powerful.

No one knew.

His finger smelled of plants.

Flowers, most likely.

"Why are you here?"

The boy's shadow contorted again.

It went unnoticed.

"I passed." He held up the headband for proof.

"I heard Mizuki sensei is dead," someone said.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Self defence."

"He attacked you?!"

"Yes."

"So you killed him."

"If you don't believe me, ask Iruka. He was there."

The class was silent.

"Holy shit," said Kiba.

_Naruto, you've grown so strong._

_I wonder how muscly you are under that shirt._

_Still though._

_Only just a Genin and he's killed a man._

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Sasuke couldn't bear to see the kid fidget anymore.

"We should just leave," he announced to the nearly empty classroom.

"What?! Why?!" The two brightly haired teammates of his questioned him in unison. Sakura glared at Naruto.

_My Naruto._

_What am I saying?_

_Who knows._

Naruto ignored the glare.

Naruto favored looking at Sasuke for an answer, an uncertain look settling on his face.

_He looks pretty when he's uncertain, _Sasuke decided.

"We don't deserve a jonin who's gonna be late."

Naruto's eyes darkened with anger.

"I agree with Sasuke!" Sakura practically shrieked.

"That's disresepctful, both of you. You should apologize to him. Something probably came up for him."

"Well. That makes my impression of you three."

Heads turned.

Gray hair. Boring.

Mask. Boring.

Average shinobi attire. Boring.

Left eye covered by hitai-ate. Kinda interesting.

Bored expression. BORING.

"All in all, I like blondie. Fuck you others."

"Way to be blunt."

"Shut up emo prince. We'll meet on the roof."

"It couldn't hurt to take yourself down a notch, _Uchiha,_"Naruto said before he swiftly brushed past him, their shoulders touching briefly and Sasuke could feel the muscle and time slowed down for them both. Sasuke could smell it.

The smell of sweat.

The smell of musky hormones, coursing in the boy's blood.

The smell of -_Wait a minute is that_- dogs.

The smell of another-_God fucking DAMN IT_- human.

The smell of the -_I know who to murder after Itachi_- Inuzuka boy.

Sasuke growled inwardly.

The second was over sooner than it started.

Naruto slammed the door.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

The said boy was sitting on the railing, his back towards the other. A small breeze passed by, and Sasuke heard Uzumaki chuckle lightly.

_His voice is cute_, Sasuke decided.

"Pinky. Introduction please."

"You go first if you want to know us so badly."

"I don't. It's just better to know your students."

"Oh."

"Whatever. Anyways, at Pinky's insistence, I will go first."

He paused.

"No applause?"

Naruto respectfully clapped.

"The ghosts are clapping too," the blonde boy said.

"The wind is laughing at your joke," the blonde boy said.

"You should tell some more, when you have the chance," the blonde boy said.

The gray haired man raised an eyebrow at this.

"A seer?"

"I don't know. Can seer's interact with ghosts like another human?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Odd. Anyways, I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have few hobbies."

No response.

"You next Pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura! My likes are... My dislikes are Ino-pig and the dumbass,"she too this moment to jerk her thumb to her right, where Naruto sat quietly, with his ear cocked, listening for something."My dreams are... My hobbies are..." At every elipse she chose to glance at Sasuke.

_How unnerving._

Kakashi just smiled through his mask.

"You next, duckbutt."

"Shut up. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes. I have no dream. I have a goal, and that is to kill a certain man. My hobbies include training and working out."

"You're weaker than I thought," Kakashi said, his lone eye narrowing.

"What?"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO SASUKE-KUN?! APOLOGIZE NOW!"

"Shut up Sakura. I can fight my own fights."

"Look who grew a dick," Naruto mumbled at no one in particular.

"Whatever. Blondie, introduction, please." Kakashi ignored the screaming girl and fuming boy.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. My likes are talking to the ghosts of my parents and the past Hokages. My dislikes are people who underestimate me and people who belittle me. My dream is to be successful in life. My hobbies include gardening, sewing, cooking, training, working out, and meditation."

_He's so powerful._

_Perhaps._

_Perhaps it would be me underneath him._

_He would buck up and I would mewl out a cry of ecstasy._

_Fuck._

Sasuke knew it was painfully obvious to Naruto and Kakashi he had a boner.

In the middle of introductions.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. He had barely finished explaining and said "go" when the blonde kid was suddenly standing on the underside of a tree branch, dangling the bell from his right hand.

The other students (Sasgay and Sacks or something like that) stared as well.

In the end, Ducky and Unnatural Hair gave up and the latter of the two ended up tied up.

Blondie cut the ropes, and offered her a third of his lunch, and motioned at the _oh so great final surviving Uchiha_ to do the same.

The boy grudgingly did so.

Kakashi decided now would be a good time to pop out.

"Congratulation! You-"

"Passed, we know."

So Pinky was gonna be a little bitch.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you're done for the day. Except for Uzumaki. His performance was exceptional, his movement flawless, and he didn't let his anger go to his head like a certain Uchiha seated in front of me, and he didn't fall for a genjutsu like a try hard kunouichi with an odd hair color who is sitting a little to the left."

"NANDATOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hn."

"I guess I will be taking my leave. Thank you for your kind words, Son of the White Fang. Obito says hi."

Kakashi sulked, not really listening to Naruto's words.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

_Clink. Shuffle. Clink._

Naruto put another empty bottle in the basket strapped to his back.

_Clink._

He shuffled to the next area.

"Dobe."

The boy turned.

"What."

"You've done enough. Anymore and the bottles will start falling out."

Naruto dipped his head in response.

"Thanks for telling me."

Naruto left.

_He looks pretty when he's hard working,_ Sasuke decided.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

"Finally, a C-Rank mission," Sakura whined towards no one in particular. She yawned widely. "I should take a nap."

"Sakura, close your mouth. The ghosts are making rude gestures towards you."

He turned around to face a little left of Sasuke.

"Stop it. It's rude."

Sakura immediately closed her mouth.

"No, I don't like her. I just don't think you should do that to someone who doesn't know."

Silence settled over Sasuke and Sakura until-

"Hey- PUT ME DOWN."

Naruto was being lifted up in the air by his shirt. His navel and hips were showing, proving his pants to be a bit low riding on his hips, showing off the lovely skin.

_I guess I would top. He would look good either way_, Sasuke decided.

Naruto was slowly lowered.

"Thanks you. I will put flowers on your and your sisters' graves."

Silence.

"You're welcome."

Silence.

"Naruto what the HELL was that?" Sakura demanded.

"The ghosts." Naruto walked on ahead.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

"The wind tells me of our woes."

Tazuna looks at Naruto like he's crazy.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"The wind tells me that this mission is fit to be an A-rank, but you didn't have the money."

Tazuna stared.

"It tells me of the bridge you wish to build and what it will accomplish."

The drunken old man's jaw probably couldn't drop any farther.

"It tells me of your son in law's death, and of the oppression of Gato."

A bottle dropped and the alcohol began to spill.

"It tells me of how no one listens to you."

"I... You take the cake, kid."

Kakashi paused in walking.

"Wait hold your horses you mean to say that w-" The jonin is cut off as Naruto leaps up and pushes him to the side.

"Nice dodge!" says a young man, popping out of a puddle on the ground. "But can you handle the rest?"

"Kill him."

The order wasn't directed at anyone in particular.

The man still died.

Sudden heart stop. Another man fell out of a tree to the side, also dead.

They continued on their journey.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

"He isn't dead. You're lying."

The ninja stood before them.

"He has no pulse. He is dead," the ninja said. It sounded like a girl, but the body proved a male. Confusing.

"Senbon can hardly kill. You just put him in a half dead state. Besides, I would have seen his ghost."

Naruto walked up to them both, a blank look on his face.

"_This_ is how you kill."

He stabbed them both before anyone could react.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki is not normal.

Sakura wasn't sure why she said it, but she did.

"Why are you so useless on our missions?! All you ever do is leave us to do the work!"

She hadn't expected such a retaliation.

"Maybe, _civilian_, I don't feel obligated to do anything for two people who have only ever bullied me. I do the work when needed, but if it's going to include helping either of you, I'm out."

She hadn't expected such...

"Sakura, to be honest, you're the most useless person on this team, right before Sasuke. Naruto does the work he needs to. You just do what Sasuke does, and he's just a bit of a show-off. In battle you freeze up and don't do anything. You rely on brains over brawn. You need to both to survive. And a large amount, too."

She hadn't expected...

"Sakura, stop chasing me. I don't love you. I don't love Ino. I don't love any of the girls from the Academy or village or anywhere. I love no one. So stop chasing after me."

She hadn't...

She broke down in tears.

She was on the porch. The back area of Tazuna's house.

She cried.

She thought back on how Sasuke always gave her the cold shoulder.

She cried.

She thought back on how Kakashi said, "Fuck you" almost immediately upon meeting her.

She cried.

She thought back on how she had glimpsed Naruto in the streets, and someone threw a rock and nailed him in the foreheard. He hadn't hid the scar. Said he walked into the door. She had laughed at him and called him a dimwit. She knew what had happened but still made fun of him.

She cried.

Until a hand gently touched her shoulder.

"I can make you stronger."

Soft yellow locks drifted in the breeze.

Ice cold eyes met leafy green ones.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Sakura tried to remember what he had told her.

"Focus your chakra into your feet."

She complied.

"Now take a step up the tree."

She complied.

"Keep walking."

She complied.

And fell.

A pair of strong arms caught her.

At first she thought they were Sasuke's.

Then she looked and saw those eyes.

Sky blue meets bright fern.

_Is this what he is?_

_Is he really this strong, this powerful?_

_Is... Is Sasuke like this?_

Sakura couldn't help but wonder.

She looked at the dobe again.

She looked at _Naruto,_ she corrected herself.

His blonde hair was a bit long, but still spiked a bit.

He wore very simple clothing, a plain dark gray hooded jacket with his hood up, black spandex shirt, slightly tight black pants, tucked into knee-high combat boots.

His hitai-ate was tied around his neck.

He was still very short.

So short.

He put her down.

"Be careful. You might wanna put a mattress down so you fall down on it rather than the ground."

He left.

Sakura couldn't help but stare after the boy.

She smiled.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Kakashi watched as the boy taught Sakura water-walking.

There was no way the kid already knew that.

Right?

Yet the proof was in his face, rubbing against him like a content cat, and he watched as Naruto ran across the water to pull Sakura out before she drowned.

He failed in teaching this kid anything. Naruto was already on his level, or above.

Most likely the latter.

Now Kakashi couldn't make up anything to sensei.

Hatake sulked.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Naruto was giving _Sakura_ private lessons?!

Why not him?

He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it.

The reason was thrust to the back of his mind.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Said boy had just walked up to Kakashi and gave him a map. He said the red circled areas were Gato's bases, and the one in green were ones already destroyed.

By the boy himself.

Looking down at the map, the jounin's eye widened in surprise.

There were two red circles.

There were fourteen green ones.

_Holy shit. _

"Ho-how did yo-"

"I searched and destroyed. Simple."

"Holy shit, kid."

"You should go after the one in the north-east corner, since you're in top condition now."

Kakashi had to thank Tsunami and Naruto for teaming up to heal him.

"I'll go after the other one. If Gato is in one, bring him back, gather any valuables, and money, and blow the place up. Leave none alive. Bring any that have bounties on their head. Alive, if possible."

Kakashi stared at the kid in amazement.

According to the grades he had in the school, he was the worst student.

He then remembered who he was looking at and no longer wondered why his grades were terrible.

"Were your grades sabotaged by the teachers?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Of course. Being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, they would do that. They think I am the Kyuubi. In actuality, I am simply his container. Though, he and I have come to a truce. he made me stronger, and in turn, he will not take over my body when I am weakened enough. He will only make me strengthen faster. He remade my body. I have many different parts of me that a human shouldn't have."

"Example?"

Naruto took down his hood.

A large pair of fox ears perked up. They stared near the bottom of the jaw, covering up where his ears should have been, and proceeded to go up, and stopped about half an inch above where a normal ear stopped. _Adorable_, Kakashi thought, before banishing the thought as best he could. Teacher-student relationships were illegal.

"I am able to change my appearance so that my tails don't appear, as well as my ears, but the ears have such good hearing, I just keep them. My sense are keener too. As keen as a fox's."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I smell arousal coming from you. You may want to go polish the knob in the forest somewhere." **(AN: For those of you who don't know, polishing the knob is a term for masturbation.)**

Kakashi felt the blood rush up to his face.

"Yeah... I... I-I'll go do that. Tell Sakura and Sasuke that I'll be back in a couple of days, I'm going to destroy the base."

"Good luck," Naruto replied quietly, before walking to the dining room and announcing that Kakashi would be busy for a couple of days and will return then.

THe silver-haired jounin rushed into the forest until he was about 4 miles away and proceeded to unzip his pants and pull out his cock.

"N-Naruto..." Kakashi began to pant heavily as he thought of his blonde student. He stroked.

The ears folding down in embarrassment as he fucked the boy fast.

"Naruto... Oh god, Naruto, you perfect, cynical, beauty, oh god why you, why _me,_ why both of us... oh god, Naruto!"

It didn't take long for Kakashi to finish.

He then dropped his head in shame.

_I just masturbated to my teacher's child._

_I'm a fucking failure._

Kakashi proceeded to destroy the base with an extreme vigor and got back sooner than expected.

Naruto just raised a brow at him before turning back to the kitchen to help Tsunami with dinner.

Kakashi just went to take a shower.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Tsunami fumed.

How was the boy a better housewife than her?

He could cook better than her!

He helped with the chores and got them done faster than her!

Why was he so perfect?!

She suddenly began to favor him over her own child.

Her own child, who was so scared of the boy, that he never left his room. Sakura ended up bringing him dinner every night.

She continued to eat Naruto's amazing furikake with his perfectly cooked rice.

She was still jealous.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Sakura was jealous.

So jealous.

Sasuke consistently looked at him.

She didn't know why but she felt jealous.

She wasn't even sure if she was really jealous or if it was forced.

She forced the feeling down and stared as Naruto trained.

He had taken off his shirt earlier, and he was sweating profusely as he worked on whatever he was doing with those balloons.

The muscles he had were rather... large compared to Sasuke's. **(AN: Don't think like bara. That shit is nasty and creeps me out. Just think, really defined, but not over sized, and Sasuke is more average.)**

His blonde hair was starting to get long, and he would probably ask for a haircut soon. He did before.

The most striking feature was his back.

A large tattoo, in large sweeping letters, spelling out **Shadow **could be seen in the middle of his back.

Something about it...

She wasn't sure.

It didn't feel right, and when asked about it, Naruto just walked away.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped and then focused on his hand with an odd intent.

A blue ball of chakra erupted from his hand.

Shadows danced in the brilliant light, and began to twist and form into the ball, making it a bruising cerulean and black ball of power.

Sakura stared in amazement before Naruto suddenly stopped the... jutsu? She wasn't sure. He turned to her.

"Sakura. Stop hiding. I was merely learning one of my father's jutsus."

This surprised her even more. "Your father? But... I thought you were an orphan!"

"I'm an orphan who had to ask the Hokage specifically who my parents were, and he did tell me. Still, that doesn't mean I don't have an eidetic memory." **(AN: Eidetic memory, commonly known as photographic memory or total recall, is the term used for a medical or psychological means. It is popularly defined as the ability to remember specific images, noises, touches, smells, and the such with an extreme precision. There is a slight difference in eidetic memory and photographic memory in photographic is specific for the things on that day, but not the exact date or time or year. Eidetic is specific for those reasons, and more such as the temperature, how the person was standing, their non-verbal cues, what the person was wearing, how they felt about the situation, etc. They may recall an event with greater detail while those with a different memory remember daily routines rather than specific details that may have interrupted a routine. However, this process is generally most evident when those with eidetic memory make an effort to remember such details.) **

Sakura gazed at the boy.

This meant he remember everything and anything.

No wonder he had such an extensive knowledge!

This explained _sooooo_ much.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not normal.

Sasuke had of course decided that years ago, and everyone thought he hated the boy.

Especially said blonde himself.

Sasuke was currently in a natural hot spring he had found in the forest. He set up a fire, stripped and got in.

He had been relaxing quietly, thinking of blonde hair and blue eyes when a voice cracked the sound of a fire in a jagged line. An odd tension suddenly hung in the air.

"I know you don't like me, and I especially don't like you, but do you mind me joining you?"

He looked up at the speaker to find-

"...Naruto." _No shirt_, Sasuke mused happily. _Hot._ He then reprimanded himself for thinking that so blatantly and focused back on the situation.

He was greeted with a raised left brow.

"I know my name. I'm not stupid."

"I know that."

"Oh really?"

"I only just found out."

"Because I told you?"

"Because I took myself down a notch. I only act the way they expect me to for now. Get it."

"Hmph."

Naruto then put down his shirt, and proceeded to strip down to his skin.

And he jumped in.

Not literally, more like a slip.

Sasuke watched as the boy instantly relaxed and he saw it in those blue, blue eyes.

A flicker of extreme tiredness.

A flame of worry.

A burning fire of hatred.

A shadow danced in the background, and due to multiple light sources it tangoed its way around the bottom of the spring.

Sasuke realized he should probably stop staring and decided it best to leave the boy to his musings and get back to Sakura and Kakashi.

He looked back and saw the _shadow_ had... gotten up and was sitting next to Naruto in a way that could be seen as supportive or friendly.

He suspected otherwise, but decided it wasn't his problem.

The Uchiha walked back to the house and ate dinner with the team and the family.

Naruto didn't turn up until morning, looking a little bit more tired than before, if it was possible.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think of the first chapter? It's currently already 6k+ words! I hope to high heaven this gets a bit popular, I'm really ready to toy with it.**

**Please review, constructive criticism is accepted, as well as anything considered "kind". Anything else will be ignored. Enjoy your day/night, dear reader.**


	2. A Lack of Stability

**AN: Hello, once again, it's QLGingerBlade! I have been busy with school recently, but I decided that I should try to update this as much and as soon as possible, but don't expect a regular update.**

**Also, enter KONOHAMARU, GAARA, TEMARI, and KANKURO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim Naruto or any of it's characters as my own. They all belong to Kishimoto. What does belong to me is the story, and Fuuin, and some other random OC's I've popped in, but they don't really matter anymore.**

**ADDITIONAL NOTE: I plan to post a drawing I made of the basic design for Naruto and ?. Anytime that a character changes clothing/looks/anything, I will be posting a design sheet.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

The young boy had just returned from another mission, covered in blood.

_It's not mine_.

The red liquid dripped down his arms and splatters of it were across his face.

_Don't be afraid._

It ran down his muscular chest in streaks and streams.

_I won't hurt you, child_.

To say that Inari was scared was an understatement.

_I am after all, bound by contract to be your protection these next months._

He was terrified.

Petrified.

Those eyes... They were tired.

Sad.

Lonely.

Murderous.

Hateful.

_Insane._

Inari could always sense things about people, he wasn't sure why.

He was scared that when this shinobi finally cracked, he would be there to witness the whole thing.

He locked himself in his room, and the (kind of) pretty kunoichi with the red dress and pink hair brought him dinner. _Weak_.

The boy with black hair just ignored him. _Arrogant_.

The silver haired guy was nice, but it was hard to really place him. There was a sad air around him. _Mysterious_.

Then the blonde.

The blonde...

_Monstrously powerful. Avoid at all costs. Never anger him. Never provoke him. Leave him be. Do not interfere with him, and he shall leave you alone._

Inari cried himself to sleep for the next few weeks.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Sakura's first hint was when the two were in town getting some groceries for dinner with Tsunami.

Naruto caught the bandit's arm first, snapping it in half then bringing the man down and proceeding to destroy the man's rib cage. Lungs were punctured, men died, lots of blood, lots of screaming. Sakura had gotten used to the hazy feeling this brought.

Tsunami, on the other hand, fainted.

Sakura was glad she had been training these past few weeks, so now she had enough muscle to carry Tsunami home. They had all the groceries they needed anyways.

Naruto just stood in the middle of the street.

He returned later, looking rather tired.

She told him to take a nap. She would take first watch.

He agreed, and thanked her.

She noticed something off about him, but just shoved it to the back of her mind when Tsunami woke up and asked what happened.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Sasuke noticed something off.

Sure Naruto looked tired. That seemed normal.

He looked more tense, rather than less, especially after having been in a hot spring. There was a possible explanation, but who knew.

But he wasn't really... casting off the correct shadow.

It scared him to think that this was an imposter.

He briefly mentioned it to Kakashi, who immediately went into action, and ordered Sasuke to attack, whilst Kakashi would go look for Naruto.

He attacked, and sure enough, it was a rogue ninja.

Sasuke took him outside, and dealt with him there.

Kakashi walked up with Naruto in his arms.

"He was ambushed, when he wasn't at his highest. I fear something else might be a factor in his tiredness," Kakashi mumbled, as he shifted the boy to a more comfortable position. The blonde locks bounced and flounced about and his upper front teeth gripped his lower lip in a fit of pain as Kakashi grabbed his bruised side.

"Broken rib?" Sasuke asked. He looked at the bloodstain that was rapidly spreading along the side of Naruto's torso, signalling that the bone had pierced his skin.

"Probably."

They walked inside and laid him down.

Sasuke could feel many life signs were dying out in the forest, and the one- no _two_ life signs in Naruto were pulsing rapidly, from an adrenalin rush and attack.

Naruto woke the next day, and explained how he had been walking back when he had been overwhelmed with the large number, and was rather tired already, so he wasn't very powerful. He thanked them for helping him, and asked if they could clear out the room. Naruto needed sleep right now.

Sasuke was glad that the shadow was back, yet...

Something still felt wrong about how Naruto was ambushed so easily.

He went downstairs and hung out on the back porch, overlooking the water below.

The reflection of the stars was beautiful.

Still, that shadow... Could it be a factor? Was it hurting Naruto?

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Kakashi had caught the boy attempting to go out and train whilst still being very exhausted.

This boy was tiresome in so many ways, many of which he would prefer not to name.

Obito's eye itched in slight amusement.

Kakashi sulked.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

He was limping most of the time, so that must mean his body balance is off, correct?

Why are they travelling?

She knew they had to go back after the bridge was finished, but Naruto was still exhausted and injured.

Perhaps, she should look into becoming a medic-nin.

She would ask Naruto later about it, he seemed to know more about this.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

He got a high fever almost three hours away from the West gate of Konohagakure.

_Of all the times_, Kakashi grumbled inwardly.

They proceeded to the hospital, in order to get him the correct treatment, as they were sure this wasn't normal.

Only to be turned away.

_That demon won't be allowed in here, especially not with the other patients!_

Some threats, and Naruto was let in.

As a matter of fact, the boy turned out to be poisoned heavily.

Some more threats, and Naruto was taken to the emergency room to be treated.

Kakashi had to get several back-ups to help watch the doctor to make sure he did nothing funny.

_I thank you, Naruto, for being awake when we took you to the hospital, and thinking ahead by hiding your ears. Nice job, kid. _

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Doctor Yashimoto was sure of this.

Despite removing the poison and giving the boy the proper antidotes and medicine, the boy wasn't breathing evenly, and there was something wrong with his heart and lungs.

It was rather similar to a problem that the boy's father-

_That was it!_

He rushed to the hospital library and looked under _Namikaze_, and found information on how to heal the problem.

He followed the instructions carefully, whilst under the watchful eye of a pretty, red-eyed kunoichi.

Once the antidote was made, he inserted it into the boy's bloodstream, looked down and was swallowed whole by a scene of innocence.

The boy's face was twisted in a painful expression, yet it seemed very... young... yet old... but at the same time...

Yashimoto wasn't sure how to describe it. He just knew he liked it.

He left the room without giving it another thought.

The next morning, he found a small bag of money with a thank you note on his windowsill.

He briefly wondered where it came from then remembered that he worked at a hospital so it figured he would receive something like that.

He turned over and went back to sleep, as it was his day off.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Konohamaru had been hearing all about this kid for a while now.

The boy had power, fame, wealth, all the things needed as a Hokage, and that Konohamaru sort of had - he was plenty wealthy and sort of famous, thank you very much.

Only, the boy had ambition, which Naruto lacked.

Konohamaru need to meet this boy, and be trained under him.

And he found the boy walking out of the hospital.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Pretty, with a child-like face, and an angelic, yet impish aura. His blonde hair was short, yet getting long. It would probably be cut soon. The boy had his hood down, but it was soon pulled up. Three lines marked each cheek, like birthmarks. Under the grey jacket, was a confusing array of straps and two bags strapped to his hips. His shuriken holster was on his left side.

The most captivating part was his eyes.

Wide, pretty, cerulean, azure, any shade of blue was contained in those eyes, and at the same time, some crimson and scarlet flaked between the cobalt and sapphire.

Using his newly learned sneaking skills, he followed the boy. Once they turned down an alley, he noticed something was wrong.

"Child, why do intend to follow me so vigorously as you do?"

_That voice was silky smooth, beautiful, and just drew in the young Hokage's grandson._

"Answer me."

_I must have him. He must be under my control._

"Little boy!"

Konohamaru snapped out of his musings.

"Why do you insist on following me? With terrible hiding skills as well." Naruto had turned around and was staring down at the boy with a look of... disappointment.

Konohamaru gulped audibly. "I-I wish to be trained under you! You have power and skills, and I wish to learn these things as well!" He bent down to the ground onto his knees, and looked up at the boy. "Please teach me!"

"You, the village's future messiah, ask me, the village pariah, to be your mentor?"

"Ye-yes, sir!" The fox-like shinobi just laughed.

"What a joke! I bet the villagers set you up to bring me somewhere so they could 'finish the Fourth's work', as they call it. Am I right?"

"No! No, no, not at all! I wish to be Hokage, change the village, make things better."

"And you want my help? I'd rather see this place burn."

"I need an advisor and mentor, someone I really feel I can trust."

"Yes, but _can_ you trust me?" Here, Naruto bent down to Konohamaru's level.

"Can you trust someone who has blood on his hands that has been there since he was 6? Who is consistently almost murdered by assassins from the village he is supposed to trust and be loyal to? Can you?"

"Yes. If we had respect for each other, then we would be a great pair."

"Pair, or _couple_?" Naruto asked, his face getting closer to Konohamaru's, second by second.

"I-I... uhhh... I-" A finger to his lips quieted his mumbling.

"Shhhh... I can tell. You want me to be by your side."

Konohamaru stared into those eyes and felt so... warm, in the most eerie way.

He knew he shouldn't feel this happy, this loved, this excited, but he couldn't help it, and eventually, he just gave in.

**_Obey._**

He felt happy.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Konohamaru knew this.

The boy had told him to gather more friends.

Lose his pride.

Hide in the center of attention.

Listen to orders, all of them, before asking question.

And ask all the questions, too.

Enemies almost always rely on something important - their image, wealth, power source, parents, friends, family, etc.

Destroy it.

And most of all?

Don't cross the line with a stranger.

For they maybe your most useful ally, or the largest asset in your downfall.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going!"

The teenager that Konohamaru had accidentally bumped into lifted him up by his T-shirt - he had gotten rid of his scarf, according to Naruto it was too long, and would get caught on things.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't see you there."

"I say... _bullshit_."

"I-it's the truth, sir!"

"Really, kid, really?!"

"Hey." _There he is. My mentor_.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Konohamaru turned his head and looked at his mentor and teacher, his friend and master, his brother.

_Lover?_ his mind calls out. _Boyfriend? _

**_Shut_**_ **up.** _

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Put him down. Do you really want to start a war between Sunagakure and Konohagakure that soon? That is the Hokage's grandson you're holding."

"I... I uhhhhh..."

Konohamaru smirked inwardly.

_Ohhhhhh he's gonna get it_.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

This guy was threatening _him_, Kankuro no Suna, and wasn't even batting a lash.

"I said _put. Him. Down._" Kankuro found it hard to disobey. Looking into those blue eyes made him feel so safe, so just _obey_, yet his instincts kicked in and he ignored the feeling, but he couldn't turn away.

He set the kid down gently.

_Look away._

"Now apologize."

"I'm sorry, young sir, I overreacted."

_Look away. **Obey.**_

"Now, you will listen specifically to me, and if I don't mention you can't do anything, assume you can't."

Kankuro stood still, his eyes still fixed upon Uzumaki's.

_Look away! **Obey.**_

"You are of course here for something else besides the chuunin exam, I smell it on you. What is it?"

_Look away, please! **Obey.**_

"We are planning to destroy Konohagakure in an attack with shinobi from the Sound. It will happen at the finals of the exam. Our main weapon is my brother Gaara, the Ichiibi jinchuuriki."

"Who are you taking orders from?"

"Our Kazekage, my father."

"But... Your Kazekage is dead. I smelled him being murdered by Orochimaru, leader of the Sound. Now, Orochimaru is posing as your Kazekage. Plus, his ghost hangs on to your shoulder, providing moral support despite the fact that you cannot see him."

"I-I did not know that."

_Look away, please Kankuro look away!_

_**Obey.  
**_

"Well it's true. I would advise you tell everyone, and tell them that the attack is off."

"I will try my best, U-Uzumaki."

_LOOK AWAY!_

"Wait, what do you mean? Father's dead?"

_Temari you are a saving grace._

Kankuro tore his eyes away from those blue (**_obey_**) eyes, and looked at his sister.

He nodded slowly before replying, "It makes sense. Father never really spent time with us before, and was acting very nice to Gaara. It isn't _really_ father, it's a bad imitation."

Particles of sand float together and form a demon - no, a boy.

"It's true."

Kankuro and Temari both jumped in horror. "G-Gaara!"

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Gaara knew this, because if you aren't stable, then you can just tell - they aren't stable either.

"Father has been dead for days now."

Kankuro clenched his fists in anger. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Temari grabbed her right bicep, a small habit she gained when nervous or angry. "To be honest, I felt happy pretending that was really our father so that I could have a _real_ father for a short while."

Quiet settled as Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances.

A soft sigh escaped Temari's lips.

She turned away from her two brothers, muttering, "I enjoyed it too, but it felt fake."

"Nonetheless, you enjoyed it," Gaara inputted.

Temari nodded sadly, then turned to a battle ready stance when a voice rang out.

"Gaara no Sabaku?"

The blonde. Gaara had forgotten him.

Gaara quirked his head to the side. "Yes... Uzumaki, am I correct?"

A quick nod in return. "Come find me, and I can help you fix your seal."

This caused a small turmoil.

_Don't_, mother was saying. _Please don't_.

_Why not?_ Gaara asked silently. He couldn't disappoint mother.

_I wouldn't be around to guide you_. Gaara contemplated this.

He looked at Uzumaki and the blue eyes seemed to tell him truths he was simply ignoring.

**_That is not your mother._**

**_Do not listen to that voice._**

**_Obey. _ **

Gaara obeyed.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Nor was Sasuke Uchiha, who couldn't see the crazed look in his own eyes.

All he knew was that he still hadn't gotten the Sharingan and that Naruto was too powerful and too beautiful, and that drove him _mad_.

_Waaaaayyyy too beautiful_, he chuckled to himself. _He's so pretty, if he were a girl, I would have proposed to him._

_But he isn't, so I won't._

_I think._

_Who knows._

But really, what does that have to do with anything that's going on?

Nothing, that's right.

Let's get back to the subject at hand.

Sasuke stood on a tree above the current situation.

Naruto was quiet, his hood pulled up, his blonde bangs falling into his eyes, so you would only see the slivers of blue. His tanned skin was shadowed as his hand absently reached down toyed with the buckles on one of the bags holstered to his hips.

The guy with the cat ears (Kitty) was staring at the guy who had no eyebrows and a weird tattoo (Piece of Shit Who is Now Competition) like his face just turned into a monstrous hydra who spouted dicks instead of heads, and the girl with four pigtails (Really Now) was staring at Naruto like he was the apocalypse in the form of a beautiful boy.

Which he was, but let's be honest here, who really gives a fuck.

Meanwhile the author stared at the computer screen for a moment before realizing what she just typed, before going to get a drink of water and her sleeping pill.

Now, let's stop breaking the fourth wall and get back to the story.

Really Now decided to herd Kitty and Piece of Shit Who is Now Competition away and towards one of the nicer hotels in town.

Sasuke chose this moment to jump down.

As he walked over to Naruto, he contemplated the fact that Naruto's muscles could be seen _very_ _well_ underneath his shirt before asking, "You know them?"

Naruto turned towards him and his hair swayed in his face, bouncing into his nose. "Guest in Konoha for the chunin exams. They're from Sunagakure."

"Who's the redhead?"

"Gaara no Sabaku. Uses sand for attacks, son of the late Kazekage. The other two were his brother and sister."

A head of brown hair peeked out from behind Naruto. "Who's the midget?"

"My apprentice, for now. Should he become Hokage, he will most likely chose me to be an advisor of some sort."

"Hn."

Just then, Sakura walked over.

"Sensei just called for us to meet," She announced. "He said it was immediate, so we should go now."

They proceeded to the bridge they normally met at, the silence stiffening, as Sasuke stared at the posterior of a certain individual, glad for the view.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Kakashi knew this kid couldn't not be, with all the shit he's been through.

But seriously, had he ever seen a psychiatrist?

Probably not, considering his status in the village.

He thought this over, and how to make Naruto an equal citizen under the law, when he realised that he was late.

And not his normal, I'm-purposely-late kind of late, but the actual, I-woke-up-late-and-wasn't-checking-the-time late.

In other words, he was _really **fucking late.**_

He knew for sure he was going to be chewed out so he decided that being honest would be the best way to explain himself.

The author pauses because she can smell tomatoes right now.

It is 10:55 PM for her.

What the fuck.

Anyways-

Kakashi arrived a bit sooner than he had expected, as he was rushing, and was still pulling on his vest and gloves.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I woke up late and didn't really check the time."

"Obviously," Sakura stated, her foot tapping angrily against the wood of the bridge.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Anywho, I've arranged for us to meet so that I can give you these."

Here, Kakashi handed each of his precious little genin a slip of paper.

"The chunin exams?"

"Yes Sakura. Be warned, you could die."

"... That's a bit unnerving."

Naruto stared at the piece of paper before turning to Kakashi, nodding his thanks and leaving. Sasuke and Sakura soon followed after.

Kakashi sighed. He just hoped they would pull their shit together during the exams.

Who knew what could happen.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Sakura had recently been reading up on mental illnesses and diseases, and she figured that Naruto could fit into some of those categories wonderfully.

But that didn't matter right now.

"Um, Naruto? I was wondering, could you help me train before the chunin exam?" Sakura asked quietly. She, Sasuke, and Naruto had gone to get lunch after meeting wit Kakashi, and Sasuke was scoping out a place to eat.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before answering, "I suppose so. What do you want to learn?"

"I want to become powerful, maybe a medic-nin so that I can be of more use to the team."

"You've got some good ideas, but first we need to change your outfit and hair style. They are both unfit for a kunoichi."

Sakura swallowed. She knew this would happen, but she would allow it. Maybe if she was powerful, not pretty, she could get the attention of Sasuke! And if not, she could beat him up afterwards! "Understood. When should we arrange to change my looks?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon? Meet at my window at 3:45 PM."

"Your window as in, your apartment window?"

"Yes, the one above my bed."

"Understood. Thank you, Naruto."

"You need it."

"I still need to proactively get better."

"True."

They stood there for a few more minutes before Sasuke returned, and they departed to eat lunch.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

He was suggesting the stupidest looking thing ever.

"Really, Naruto? Really?"

"I was joking geez, I think it's ugly too," he replied, chuckling.

Then he swiftly went around the store, grabbing certain things, then coming back and handing them to Sakura.

"Go try these on," he said. She headed to the dressing room, then removed her current clothing and began to put on the new clothing.

First came a mesh shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows.

Following it was a red short-sleeved zip-up shirt that covered her neck. The inside of the torso area of the shirt has small metal plates, to serve as a small armor-like protection.

Next came a pair of black skin-tight pants that cut off below the knee. They had large pockets on the sides to hold things she might need in battle that aren't able to fit in her pack.

Soon after came a pair of black shinobi sandals, knee-high, that she tucked her pants into.

She tied her holster to her right thigh, then tied her hitae-ate in the normal spot, behind her bangs.

Next, she wrapped her forearms with the gauze provided, then pulled on the fingerless gloves.

Sakura proceeded to pull on the hunter's cloak, then turn to the mirror to get a better look at herself.

The outfit looked pretty cool, in her opinion, and pretty sexy, too. It would also limit the amount of clothing to get in the way of fighting.

She smirked, picking up her old outfit as she left the dressing room, when up to the till and paid for the clothes.

Naruto was waiting outside, but wearing a new jacket. It was denim, with more pockets, and had a hood that was slung over his head.

"What's next?" she asked, only to notice the small grin creep into his expression.

Yeah, Naruto most definitely wasn't stable.

"Let's go get a trim for your hair."

Oh no.

Oh _hell_ no.

"I thank you for your help today, but I really don't thi-"

"You need it. You're hair's gonna get in the way of our training anyways."

She searched desperately for an excuse not to cut it."It grows out too fast! It wouldn't be worth it!"

"We both know that took 7 years to grow out."

"I know that Sasuke likes girls with long hair, and I want to keep it long!"

Naruto turned, and despite the fact that Sakura couldn't see his eyes, she could tell.

He knew she was lying.

"Fine. Keep your goddamn hair. I am _not_ going to save you if it gets in the way. Your choice. Your life, or your hair. Which would you rather throw away?"

He left.

Sakura went home, and was glad her mom wasn't there.

She didn't want a confrontation about her new outfit.

As she went up to her room she saw a pair of scissors.

**_Cut it._**

It was tempting, and she really wanted to, but she wasn't so sure.

She had been managing to hide her more boyish tendencies from her mom, but to cut her hair and change her clothing would be too much.

But, it could save her life.

Maybe the author should clarify something.

The Haruno family likes to keep things clean and prim and straight.

Women must always wear a dress with the family symbol, and their hair must be kept long, in any hairstyle. Bangs can be short. They must know how to cook, sew, read, write, clean, and do every other chore.

Men must get a job, must get money, and must do the heavy work. They if they get a beard, they must cut it, only mustaches allowed. They must also know how to do every chore, as well as read and write.

The head of the family is a position that falls to the women, since the men are always out working.

Lastly, no one can know of the family traditions.

Sakura had already broken one rule by becoming a ninja.

She was going to break another with her new outfit.

And if she cut her hair, she...

Sakura didn't want to think about it.

But she really liked her job.

Sure, the blood was a bit hard to get over, and the almost gonna die shit is annoying, but really, she liked the rush.

Who cares about Sasuke? Ino can have him for all Sakura cares.

She grabbed the scissors, and went to her room.

The next morning, a horrid screech could be heard in the Haruno household.

"What happened to your _hair_?! And your _clothes_?!"

Sakura woke up, tired and aggravated.

"How could you?!" her mother screamed, obviously livid.

Sakura yawned before replying, "Either this or I'm dead."

"I let you get the job, and skip out on your chores, but now you break the rules?! You have one hour, and then you are _out_."

_Fuck._

Sakura packed up all her normal clothing, her things she wanted, her things she needed and hauled ass out.

_Well. Where to now? Maybe I could stay at Ino's? Nah, she hates me too much. Sasuke? No, I don't even know where he lives. Maybe..._

She walked.

She wasn't really paying attention as to where she was, because she was too busy musing over that fact that a job as a ninja might not cover the cost for an apartment, and where she would stay until she got one.

That was until, "Sakura? What are you doing out here so late? And with so much stuff?"

"Naruto! Well, my mom kicked me out since I broke family rules by changing my clothes and hair."

"Oh. I take partial blame for that."

"You better!" she replied, turning her head away. Naruto grinned cheekily at her, and she frowned. "Do you know anywhere with open apartments?" She dropped a bag, but held too much to bend over and pick it up.

Naruto picked it up for her. "Here, I'll hold this. I do know that there's an apartment in my building that's been empty for a few years, so you could probably live there."

"How much is rent?"

"Probably not too much. Besides, ninjas get more than enough money to pay for it."

"Alright, but won't it take a few days for the papers to get through for approval?"

"You can stay at my place."

"Really?" An affirmative nod. "Thanks."

"Shall we go?"

"Alright."

And they did.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not stable.

Sakura could tell because his home was fucking _crazy_.

There was a table with two chairs.

A small stove, small fridge, and a small amount of countertop space. Large cabinets.

The bathroom had a shower/bath and a functioning toilet and sink. The mirror was also a cabinet, and hung over the sink.

The bedroom had a couch and a bed. She was given the couch.

And the entire place had at least 20 plants per room.

The green things were everywhere.

Most of them were food plants, like tomatoes and lemons and apples, and peaches, and cherries, and carrots, and potatoes, and so much more.

No wonder she rarely saw him out in the markets.

The other plants were either good for medicinal use or just were pretty.

The flowers were amazing.

There was a tree in the window of the kitchen. It covered it enough that people would barely be able to see it, but if you were inside you could see the street and the people below it.

Naruto's bedroom had a window as well. it was large, and had several small potted flowers, and a cactus.

Sakura put her stuff next to the couch, and Naruto walked in, watered the plants and sat down.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I just... I didn't really expect my mom to react that badly."

"It's alright. I can tell, she's regretting it already."

"Yeah, right."

"I can smell it. She's sad, because she just threw away her only daughter and heir."

"If I go back, She'll make me wear dresses and grow my hair out and quit my job as a ninja."

"That is true."

A clock on the wall ticked.

"Should I leave?" Naruto asked, grabbing his watering can.

"If you don't mind. I need some sleep."

"Ok."

She fell asleep to sound of the door closing and could hear Naruto whispering to his plants about the day and weather.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two. I honestly don't know how to go about the chunin exams, and I need some ideas about what will happen now that the invasion's main weapon is gone. Will they just fight without him, and Gaara will do nothing, or will Gaara fight on the side of Konoha?**

**Also, what should happen for Sakura? How should I introduce the other genin? **

**I need a lot of tips, since I have no idea how to write this shindig well enough.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. A Lack of Kindness

**Hello friends(if I can call you that)! I hope you are all doing well, as I am not. I am very tired these days, yet still can't sleep at night, so I'm going to start this chapter!**

**A quick note: I will try my very best to get at least 4k+ words per chapter! **

**Also, enter: INO, HINATA, SHIKAMARU, CHOJI, KIBA, SHINO, HANABI, and MEBUKI!**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not kind.

Well, to those he didn't know.

It was a test of sorts.

You had to get to know him, to learn to live with him.

Then, he would show you true kindness.

Sakura learned this in the few days she stayed with him.

The first day was almost pure hell.

He said that she had to get her own food, asked her to take care of the plants sometimes, and not to take too long of a shower, or else he would kick her out.

She had to go to the market and get her food and everything, and that was hard, since she had no idea what to get.

In the end, she had ramen for dinner.

Naruto had a delicious looking curry that he wouldn't let her have, since she already had her own food.

Taking care of the plants was hard, since she had no idea how to take care of plants.

She almost over watered the tiger lillies, had Naruto not stepped in, and told her not to touch his plants again, and that he would take care of them himself.

She timed herself for a five minute shower, and Naruto told her only three minutes.

The water remained cold the entire time.

The next day, they had no work, and Kakashi came by to tell them.

At three in the morning.

Naruto was pissed, and it was revealed that he wasn't much of a morning person.

Kakashi was sent to ICU.

Sakura decided that day to go out and find Ino, and ask her for help.

Ino was pretty surprised by her change in clothing and hairstyle, and almost didn't recognize her.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura looked very different, and this new look really complimented her face and figure well. Her growing muscles stood out a lot, and her hair curled around her face more.

"You've... changed."

"Well, if I kept my dress and long hair, I could die, especially with the chunin exams coming up. People have died in that exam, and I don't want it to be because I cared too much about my looks. Although for changing the way that I look, I got kicked out of my house, so I'm getting a new house."

Ino looked almost scared now, but straightened up. "O-oh... What did you need?"

"Well, you know for a fact that I don't know jack shit about cooking or food shopping, so I was wondering if you could help me?" Sakura felt almost taller than Ino now, much more powerful, and definitely older.

"We should ask Hinata for help too, she's really good at this stuff." Ino felt inferior just standing in the doorway. Sakura had this sort of vibe of suppressed power.

"Alright!"

They walked the short way to the Hyuuga compound, and upon arriving, found Hanabi, Hinata's sister. She brought Hinata out for them, who agreed to help, and was also very surprised by the new look Sakura had, but agreed that it could be life-saving.

As the three girls made their way to the market, they chattered about their teams.

"Kiba is very obnoxious, but can be nice at times. Shino is very quiet, but he's smart and helpful. Kurenai sensei is very strict but she's a good teacher."

"Shikamaru is so lazy, and all Choji ever does _eat, eat EAT_! And Asuma-sensei is a lazy, smoking, ass! Oh yeah! What's it like with _Sasuke-kun_ on your team?" Ino winked and smiled, feeling much happier talking to her old best friend.

"Sasuke? Oh man he is such an _asshole_. He barely does any work, and he's so rude to people. I don't even know what I ever saw in him. Kakashi sensei is lazy, late, perverted, and boring. Naruto is very nice, a bit rude, but helpful, and has saved my life on many occasions."

Ino stopped mid-step, and tripped. "W-w-what?!"

Sakura helped Ino to her feet before replying, "Sasuke is rude, selfish, arrogant, and worst of all, only cares about himself. I nearly died, and he could've saved me. Did he? No. You know who did? Naruto. Naruto has been really nice, and he's even letting me stay at his place while I wait for my new apartment. He taught me things they should have taught us in the academy, he helps me train, he even told me all of my personality flaws and how I should fix them so that I actually find a guy I _like_ who might like me back. He's been really helpful. Sasuke doesn't even look at me. Though, he does look at someone else on our team, a certain blondie."

Ino hadn't let go of Sakura's hand yet, and was staring at her with wide eyes, obviously shocked at what she had heard.

"You mean, he doesn't- he won't-Sasuke-kun is-"

"Not worth it. You can do better than him."

"B-but-"

"And gay."

"I-"

"For Naruto."

"Mayb-"

"THEY HAD A BATH TOGETHER, AND AFTERWARDS I HEARD SASUKE JACKING OFF WHILE SAYING, '_NARUTO!_' REPEATEDLY! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL HE ISN'T GAY!"

Ino started crying.

Hinata looked surprised and rather furious.

"But, who will I love? Who will I marry when I get older? Who?!"

"How _dare_ he! Naruto is mine! I guess I have some competition, now, huh. Grrr, Uchiha, you will _regret_ this."

Sakura couldn't believe the sight before her.

She sighed. "Come one, you two, we were going to go shopping for food and teach me how to cook, not wallow in sadness or fury about some asshole duck-butt."

She grabbed each of their hands and began to drag them to the market place.

Upon getting there, they got situated with getting groceries and helping Sakura figure out things she would need to know about the foods she planned to picj out.

"Don't get these tomatoes unless they are entirely red. They taste terrible otherwise."

"Don't get rice from that woman. She puts bugs in it sometimes."

"Don't buy that man's meat. He uses human meat sometimes, and he _still_ hasn't been arrested."

Sakura got confused fast, so they decided to write thing out on a list for her.

It was a very long list, almost 14 pages. Sakura could have wept at the sight.

"Hey, Ino! Ne, Shikamaru, it's Ino and Sakura and Hinata!"

"Huh? Oi, Choji, don't manhandle me!"

"Wait up you two!"

"Hey, hey, where are you three going?"

"_Arf!_"

It was Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru, and the five joined the group, Choji telling Sakura good recipes for dishes, and Shikamaru knowing a surprisingly large amount about the nutritional values of foods and dishes. Shino told her about how certain bugs actually help cultivate some of vegetables when growing, and Kiba told her if someone the foods had something odd in them. Akamaru just barked a lot and chased his tail.

It was actually rather fun.

She smiled, liking the feeling of having friends.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not kind.

Nonetheless, Sakura was rather happy to see him. "Ah! Naruto! Hello!"

He turned towards her, and tilted his head.

"Hello, Sakura."

"D-do you want to join us? We're grocery shopping!" Naruto's feet scraped up little clouds of dust as he walked towards the group.

Ino jumped in. "Naruto! You've changed a bit since the academy days, huh? Come on, join us!" Naruto's finger twitched. "Maybe," he said.

"Naruto?" Kiba said. "Hey, hey, dobe! Ino, what do you mean? He hasn't changed a bit." Naruto's fangs bared. "You haven't either," he said. "And I guess neither has your intelligence."

"Hello Naruto," Shino said quietly. "How are you today?" Naruto was obviously glaring, despite the fact that they couldn't see his eyes. "I'm doing well, compared to other days when I have to spend time in close quarters with the Uchiha."

"H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata gently pushed her fingers together, and Naruto loosened up, but was still rather tense. "Hello, Hyuuga-sama," he said politely. She blushed a bright red, and looked at the floor.

"Please, just call me Hi-Hinata," She said shyly, obviously surprised by his manners.

Naruto then stepped forward, and took her right hand in his, then bowed at the waist, to bring his lips to her appendage, and kiss it gently.

"Of course, Hinata-sama."

She blushed more.

Kiba surprisingly growled at Hinata, who was taken aback by this sudden behavior.

Sakura then stepped in, saying, "Perhaps we should go get some lunch? It's a little after noon, and I am getting a bit hungry..."

The others agreed and they ended up at a restaurant ordering sukiyaki.

They were about to eat, and the food was being put out in front of them. They noticed that Naruto had a smaller portion, but he told them he didn't care.

Only, Kiba picked up something odd.

"Ahh, Naruto, you might not want to eat that." Naruto put down the bite he had been holding.

"Why not?" he asked. "Because it's poisoned?"

"But, that specific poison could kill you," Kiba exclaimed, worried that Naruto was overestimating himself.

"Not me. Being me, it wouldn't even make me sick."

"What?" Now the group was very worried, and very confused.

"I might tell you another time," Naruto said, taking a bite. "Besides, the poison just adds more flavor to it."

The rest of the table was sufficiently scared, and all silently decided to tell the Hokage as soon as possible.

They paid for the meal, Naruto's costing a significantly larger amount than the other's meals.

There was something going on here.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not kind.

Well, that was the impression Kiba had, since Naruto used to ignore him during the academy. Kiba would always try to talk to him, every day.

But when Kiba looked back on it, it was more his own fault that Naruto avoided him.

Especially on that last day of the academy...

He would rather not think about it.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not kind.

According to most people.

However, Shikamaru could see. It wasn't Naruto.

It was a shadow demon who had latched onto the boy.

It would take over his body for a while, and be rude and mean to those around him.

That made the illusion that Naruto Uzumaki wasn't kind.

Shikamaru had met the Naruto that wasn't cruel-hearted, and he was so kind and sweet, caring and soft, adorable and loveable.

And now?

Now, Shikamaru was unable to stop thinking about the fact that Naruto was in trouble and he couldn't do anything about it.

Shikamaru was troubled, and he didn't complain about it, because this time, he really cared.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not kind.

At least, Ino thought so.

He had always been rude to her, making fun of her looks and clothes, but she always started it out, calling him stupid and fat and mean.

She understood.

And she would prevent it from happening again in the future.

From now on, she would be his friends and comrade.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto Uzumaki was not kind.

Or so the genin had thought.

He had been rather rough with them at first, but became nicer as the seconds became minutes became hours.

As the group walked through the marketplace, picking out good vegetables and fruits, and choosing things useful for the house, such as furniture and kitchenware, they ran into yet another person, only it wasn't someone they wanted to see, especially not Sakura.

"Sakura! I've been looking all over for you! We have to get you home and into proper clothing, and you have to grow your hair out. And you are quitting this ninja nonsense this instant!" It was Sakura's mother, Mebuki(**AN: I am going to be making Sakura's parents rather OOC, just so that you know.**).

"No," Sakura replied defiantly, stomping her foot down on the ground making the ground quake and the people in the area wobble on their legs.

Mebuki looked horrified.

"Why?! I thought you were a Haruno! You are my daughter! Why are you defying me and the clan?"

"Because the clan has old routines I do not like. I am no longer a Haruno from now on."

"But-"

"And you called yourself my mother. You prevented me from doing things I wanted to do simply because we are civilians. To obey the clan rules would be my death on a battlefield I chose to go to! You want me to wear a dress and grow out my hair all for the sake of the clan, and let me get a job as a ninja, but you have no idea how endangering that can be! I could _die_, mom. simply because I listened to you."

"Children should listen."

"I am no child, and I am no child of yours. Go away, woman."

At this, Mebuki started crying.

"If you were going to die, then I would have pulled you out! You would be the wife of a wealthy merchant! You would have what you wanted! Anything you wanted! And you wouldn't have to worry about simple things like death! These people don't mean anything to you, ri-"

Sakura punched a sharp right straight into her birth mother's jaw.

"What I _want_ is this job."

Sharp left slap to the cheek.

"I have to worry about death more if I'm a helpless merchant, because no bodyguard a merchant could hire would hold off a ninja, especially not a skilled one, and I have seen death enough to know that if it were Naruto who had to come after me, I would have died sooner than this."

Uppercut to the stomach.

"And these people mean the _world_ to me! Especially the ones who are ninjas. I grew up with these guys, and they are my only friends."

Mebuki fell to the ground, stunned by her daughter's actions and terrified at what might come next. Sakura kicked her so the she was on her back.

Sakura pulled out a kunai from her pouch, her intent clear. She raised her arm, and it started to descend, the target so close.

"Sakura. Stop." The point of the kunai pricked Mebuki's throat, and a small trail of blood flowed from it, down onto the ground.

Naruto's left hand rested on Sakura's shoulder, and his right hand held the kunai up.

Sakura's hands and shoulders shook.

Slowly, Naruto pulled the kunai out of her hand and placed it back into her pouch. He placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Your first kill shouldn't be your mother."

Hinata, Shino, Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru excused themselves, different excuses being said to get away from the scene.

Mebuki lay on the ground, wondering why in the world the Kyuubi brat who she slandered day after day had saved her life.

"Sakura, you can be adopted into my family. Be my sister. It would be nice to have someone else in the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan."

Mebuki froze.

That kid was the Yondaime's kid, and also the son of one her very best friends.

She couldn't believe herself, and started crying again, only this time much harder.

"I'll sign the papers," Mebuki said quietly in between sniffles. "It's the best I can do to atone the sins I have committed towards the son of my very best friend. I'm sorry Sakura. I was a fool."

Sakura stood, and grabbed her many groceries and the things she had bought, then jumped onto the rooftops, skimming the slates and tiles until she got back to the apartment, and set her stuff down on the kitchen table.

Noticing the note on the windowsill, she walked over and opened it.

_We have finished processing you papers earlier than planned, but they are through nonetheless._

_Please enjoy your new home._

_-Konoha Housing Department_

Sakura couldn't believe it.

That was really fast!

Attached to the note were three identical keys. She grabbed one and left the apartment, walked down the hallway, and arrived at the door to her flat. As she unlocked it, the door creaked quietly, but was relatively in good shape.

She stepped into the rather spacious area, and saw that the kitchen and dining area was larger than Naruto's. The living room was also separated from that area by an archway and had a lot of space and a large window looking down onto the street. She entered her bedroom, and found a large unused bed already there, bigger than the one she had planned on getting. It certainly saved a lot of money. There was also another large window and a bay window allowing her a nice place to curl up and read. In the next room was a large corner desk and several empty bookshelves, plus a large couch and fireplace. The bathroom was nice and much cleaner than she thought it would be for being left alone for a few years. Even Naruto's was really dirty.

Then she remembered that Konoha generally hated Naruto for some unknown reason, and that his house had probably been issued to him in the worst condition possible. Thus, his bathroom was nothing to use as comparison.

She liked her new house.

And soon, her new family.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not kind.

Sometimes.

But when the time called for it, he was so sweet and kind, you would think it was someone else.

It was a simple few minutes to change Sakura's last name, and when her parents approved it, she really felt happy.

She ignored her mother, still rather mad at the aging woman. She did, however, shake hands with her father, who had tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, dear."

"I know."

When she looked at Naruto, she felt really happy to see the look on his face.

He had swept the hair out of his face for the occasion and she could see his eyes.

She loved those eyes.

He was really happy to have an older sister. She was really happy to have a younger brother.

There were hugs and tears, and everyone left with a smile on their face, all from knowing that the right decision had been made.

And Sakura left with a new name and a new brother.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not kind.

"Really, now. Can you at least knock-"

"Help me."

"What?! What's wrong?! Is someone bullying you?! Are you hurt?!"

"He suppresses me..."

"W-what? Who?"

"...Kei-san..."

"That kid that died years ago? Teal hair?"

Quick nod. Wide eyes.

"Here, let's go to the study, then you can explain."

Sakura closed the open front door, then led Naruto to the study, and draped a blanket around his shoulders.

"So, debrief me."

"So, you know how I can see ghosts?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Well, maybe I should start from the beginning. You, of course, know that Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi years ago, in our birth year."

"Yes, that was one of the first things we learned in history."

"However, his method of defeat was not killing, but sealing. He traded his life for the Kyuubi to be sealed into his son, me. His ghost was then seen by me, and he has watched over me ever since. He told me of my heritage when Sandaime neglected to when I was six. So, it turns out that my mom didn't die that night, but rather fell into a long coma, and she has been getting closer to waking up, but they are looking for a specific medic to help bring her back to consciousness. When I was born, the first thing I remember was seeing so many angry ghosts. They were mad because the Kyuubi had been sealed into me and they wanted to hurt me, thinking it would hurt the Kyuubi and it was very annoying to have to deal with them in my day to day life. However, I looked up the particular seal used to seal me, and it turns out if I die at another's hand, or have enough stress, then the Kyuubi will be released. The ghosts don't bother me anymore, but they do follow me should I ask them to. However, as such an odd child, I can tell when there's a ghost, or if it's a demon, or just a human, or an odd variant of human, or not really supposed to be there. Based on how ghosts glow, I can see how they died. This drove me crazy, seeing so many colors and shapes, and always knowing where they were, knowing when someone was dying, knowing if someone was sneaking up behind me, knowing too much, and it hurts. In fact, remember Mizuki-sensei? He's a demon. He tried to kill me, not knowing of my ability, and the fact that Kyuubi can heal my wounds at an extremely fast rate. He, of course, failed, and I murdered him, after the ghosts of his victims told me him real name.

"Sasuke was weird, though, and I felt drawn to him. There was this string, a red string, always tied to his finger, and it always led to mine. At first, I thought he knew it was there, but it lengthened every time he went away, and got shorter when he came by. He never noticed it, though, and eventually I learned that no one else see's the world how I see it. I am very alone in this special sight of mine. And it's not just sight! I can see things, taste things, touch things, hear things, smell things, that no one else can sense at all. I can interact with the ghosts, they can do my bidding if I order them to or ask them to. That isn't all of it though. If I help a ghost pass on, I can summon them to be with me until I disperse them. They do my bidding, they explain things for me, they can teach me.

"All of this knowledge, though, it can be painful. My head hurts so much from knowing so much, from promising to help every ghost pass on, that Kyuubi came to me, and talked to me. He told me that he had a deep respect for me, he told me things that I needed to know, he helped me expand my mind to infinite lengths so that I can know things without it hurting, he even agreed to meld with me. Still, if I die, then he gets released, but for now, he and I are simply melded. He explained how demons work, and how if one should know the true name of a demon, they can be controlled.

"Wait, wait, melded?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

Naruto closed his eyes, and then a pair of fox ears erupted from his head, and his human ears were nowhere to be seen. Nine fluffy fox tails twitched and curled around his waist and legs. His arms looked normal until the elbow, when they faded to black and at the end his fingers now looked clawed and dangerous.

"I would do my legs too, but that's a bit of a bother, and it's really warm with all of the fur."

"Ok. Continue."

"Kyuubi also explained to me that he didn't voluntarily attack the village. An Uchiha forced him to, using the combined forces of the Sharingan and Kyuubi's true name to destroy the village. He knows that this Uchiha also tried to murder my mother. This Uchiha is named Madara. He was thought to be dead, but he became a demon and now shares a body with Obito Uchiha who was dead for a while before he was suddenly resurrected a month ago. It was rather odd, he was there then gone in a flash, and he was a very good friend of mine, and Kakashi's old teammate. Obito died in the Third Great Ninja War. When I learned of this, I wanted to tell the Sandaime, but Kyuubi told me not to, because they would not believe me no matter what. I agreed.

"Now Kei was something strange. He had this odd aura around him, and he had a black string tied to him. He was, however, my first friend that wasn't dead. I think that's what made him so special. Kei was very nice to me, and stood up for me when the villager were being rude to me. That's what made them hate him too. They killed him, and I was happy when I got to watch his murderers be executed. However, Kei came back for me, only, he was no longer human. He had died, and become a demon. The black string remained, though, despite his death.

"No two demons are alike in many ways, so he was very different from the other demons I encountered. He held onto me, and held onto me by my shadow. Nowadays, if I can't handle something, he will step into my body, and I become the shadow. He will fight in my body, because he cannot feel the pain, and I can relax and Kyuubi will heal my wounds. However, lately, he's been stepping into my body if he thinks someone is making hostile approaches, or rather, all the time. He does whatever he can to prevent others from touching me, from talking to me, so that I can be isolated, and I don't know why. But I don't want to lose him, because he helps ease the pain. I don't know what to do. In fact, I don't even remember his first name, and that's his true name, so I can't tell him to stop. I asked Kyuubi to distract him for now, so he doesn't know I told you this, but if he finds out, I don't know what he'll do. And I fear that if I no longer have him, I might just go mad.

Sakura smiled sadly at her little brother.

"Don't worry, I will always love you, because that's what family is for, right?"

She hugged him tight to her torso, not wanting to let go of the warmth of her little brother.

Naruto tensed in her grip, and she could feel he was crying into her shoulder.

She didn't mind.

After all, Naruto was her sibling, and she wouldn't let him be hurt so easily.

Fe... Fa... It started with an F, she remembered.

Kei would pay for this with his remaining life.

* * *

_.-._

Naruto uzumaki was not kind.

"Oi, that's my foot you're stepping on," Sasuke said, irritated.

Naruto flipped him off. "Yeah, whatever."

Sakura laughed. Sasuke scoffed.

Then he doubled over when he realized that Sakura wasn't standing up fo rhim

Not that he minded, but that was really weird...

He turned to Sakura, and was surprised again.

That was Sakura, right?

It had to be... The same hair color, same bangs, same eyes and face...

Different clothes, different hair style, different facial expression...

"What?" she said, raising her eyebrow at him.

"You've... changed."

"What's it to you?"

"Uhhh... I like the change."

"And I don't give a shit, you prick."

"Haruno-"

"Namikaze-Uzumaki."

"What?"

"I'm now Naruto's older sister. If you want to date him, you gotta go through me."

"I-uh- _what?!_"

Kakashi coughed somewhere off to the side, in order to break up the brewing fight.

"Are you guys prepared for the exams?" he asked, obviously bored.

"Yes," they said in almost perfect synch.

"If you say so. Today, we are going to be helping an old lady with her chores and then tomorrow, we will be guarding a merchant's wife for the day."

"Oh yeah, guard mission!"

"Fuck yeah!"

Naruto and Sakura fist bumped, and smiled at each other.

"I think we would make a good tag team."

"We would make an excellent tag team."

"We need to think of a name though."

"We'll just have to see."

Kakashi deadpanned. "You two idiots done planning random shit?"

"Yup," they chorused, grinning gleefully, and Sasuke felt a flood of... something... wash over him at the sight of a real smile on Naruto's face.

He felt something he recognized as jealousy at the thought that it was Sakura who had brought that smile to his face.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not kind.

But not when it involved the elderly.

Upon meeting the client, Naruto pulled down his hood, and brushed down his spiky hair in an effort to look neater.

"Hello, milady. We are the ninjas you hired for the day. My name is Naruto. How are you, Ms. Buzushima?"

"Oh how charming! I am doing very well, young man. Who are your teammates?"

"This young lady, Sakura, is my older sister. This is our other teammate, Sasuke. And last, but not least, is our sensei, Kakashi."

"Hello, ma'am!"

"Hello, miss."

"Hello, Ms. Buzushima!"

Ms. Buzushima was a strict client, asking that things be done specific ways, her socks had to be folded weirdly, and the team complied easily.

It wasn't very easy work, but it wasn't back-breaking hard.

She even made them lunch, and it was delicious.

She called the weird noodles pasta, and said they were from her travelling son, who had gone past the Hidden Countries, and found an interesting world, with new foods, better technology, odd languages, strange cultures, different transportation, and weirdest of all, a ninja was a myth there.

It protected the Hidden Countries, they supposed, but it was still very odd.

They did have wizards and superheroes, who weren't that bad, but very different from ninjas.

At the end of the day, the team went their separate ways, Naruto and Sakura to their apartment building, Kakashi to his home, and Sasuke to his townhouse given to him by the council.

Inside, the Uchiha took a shower and felt glad for the warm water, feeling it wash the sweat and grime off of his body.

As he left the shower, he walked across the hall to his room, and dressed in a simple shirt and pants, then walked down the stairs to go out and get dinner, only to notice a small cat sitting on his table.

Walking over, he picked up the little kitten, who mewed and bit his hand.

Sasuke was a bit surprised and let go of the cat with the bitten hand and held the cat in the other.

The cat then placed a note on his open palm, and then ran off towards the front door.

_Follow the cat for dinner._

_-N+S_

Dinner?

This had better not be fangirls again.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and hid it up his shirt sleeve, pulled on some shoes and followed the cat out the door.

The little kitten led him out of the rich neighborhood to the nicer part of the slums and to a tall apartment building, third floor. It led him down the hall to #314.

Sasuke tried the handle, and upon finding it unlocked, opened the door for the small feline and him.

Inside, Naruto was setting the table, and bringing out the main dish: sukiyaki.

The cat walked forward, then released it's transformation.

Sakura stood in it's place, and Naruto walked over with three bowls and three sets of chopsticks, before turning towards Sakura and saying, "I have an idea for the name of our tag team."

"Oh? Tell me, tell me," Sakura replied excitedly.

She unzipped her shoes and dropped them on the floor, then walked over to the table and took a seat.

Turning to Sasuke, she asked, "You coming? Naruto's a great cook, I don't know what I would do without him."

Sasuke turned away, blood rushing to his cheeks and the thought of Naruto bringing him breakfast in bed on Fathers' Day was cute. Then it would escalate to something much more erot-

"You coming or what?!" Sakura asked, now wondering what was taking him so long.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming," Sasuke answered weakly. Sakura would probably punch him in the gut if she knew what he was thinking.

Naruto brought out the rice and began to serve everyone large portions, and then sat down and they began their meal.

"Itadakimasu," they said together, and then they dug into the warm meat and cooked vegetables.

"So, Naruto," Sakura chatted, "what's this idea for a name?"

"Team MonsterCat." Naruto grabbed a large piece of meat, and ripped it with his sharp incisors.

"Huh. Not bad! You fit the monster part, and, well, I like cats."

"That's why!"

"Sweet."

"You guys are weird," Sasuke deadpanned. "But, the food is good. Thank you for inviting me."

"Ehh, it was for team building. If we know more about teammates home lives, then we can have stronger bonds or whatever Kakashi said."

"Well, All I do is train or read, so there isn't much to know about me."

"What's your favorite genre?" Sakura asked.

"I like mystery and non-fiction."

"I like mystery and realistic-fiction," Naruto said, before stealing a bite of rice from Sakura, who scoffed in return and stole a larger bite from Naruto's bowl.

"Fantasy and adventure," Sakura said proudly, as Naruto's fingers twitched in annoyance.

After dinner was done, Sasuke was told he could come by anytime, but that this was Sakura's house, and to say hello by the bay window or study window.

Soon, the two boys of Team Seven were in the hallway of the apartment building.

"Here, I'll show you my house," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hand.

The Uchiha blushed, and followed the boy down to #359.

Naruto pulled out a key, unlocking the door, and pushed it open.

Sasuke stepped in and loved it. It was small, yes, but the plants made it seem like a nice place, lively, and definitely somewhere that Naruto would love.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence that Sasuke broke by blurting out, "I should get home! We need rest for tomorrow's mission."

Naruto nodded in agreement, but then tugged at Sasuke's sleeve.

"Follow me," he said.

Naruto walked to the far door in the kitchen/dining/living area and opened it, showing the bedroom. Sasuke got confused for a moment.

Naruto then pointed at the window above the bed.

"To contact me," he said.

Then, his finger pointed to the couch on the far end of the room. "If you need to stay over."

Sasuke nodded, thanked Naruto for the food, and ran across the rooftops to get home.

He had to take care of some 'business' 'downstairs', and he was sure that the sly smirk Naruto slipped him as Sasuke left the blond's house meant that the object of Sasuke's affection knew.

Fuck.

Sasuke sulked.

* * *

**Augh, that took a while. I found this really hard to write, since I just want to get into the other stuff already, like the bigger plot points, and other shit that I have planned already but alas, I cannot do that without this shit written in.**

**This author apologizes for that.**

**She also would like to apologize if she doesn't upload much within the next few weeks, for she is going on vacation for the next few weeks and will be a bit busy with her uncle's wedding, visiting one of her older brothers, and visiting childhood friends.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


End file.
